Fallingforyou
by arschmidt
Summary: "I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck". AU - Slash Kames, James/Kendall.


**Fallingforyou **

_**I: Fuera de zona**_

**Advertencias: OoC, contenido explicito, Kendall/James!Angst(o un intento de), mucho Worship!James.**

**Esto esta primera persona y es un multi—chapter (aunque marque finalizado) en Kendall P.O.V.**

**Notas**: Hace poco —como una semana,— una persona con la que habia hablado mucho se entero que hay personas que escriben (escribimos) de big time rush en una relacion entre ellos, y a casi le da un infarto, y por eso esto es para ella, y porque tambien odia leer en primera persona.

¡Hola _Hamster_!, espero y lo leas ((((:

* * *

"_And when he's leaving your home he's begging you, "Stay, stay, stay, stay, **stay**"_."  
Robbers — The 1975

/

"Estas muy fuera de zona hoy", te dijo con un tono tan fuera de zona, igual al tuyo si le hubieras respondido.

Pero te quedaste callado y sólo levantaste la cabeza del pupitre.

"¿Estás bien?" sus ojos demostraban preocupación y tú te sentiste un poco mal.

"No dormí bien anoche". Respondiste con cierto cansancio, y una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa.

"¿La pequeña Katie deja de ser genial por las noches?" comento riendo, y tu no pudiste evitar sonreír un poquito, porque era James y el animo siempre te cambiaba gracias a James.

Negaste con la cabeza "no", pero aun seguías sonriendo.

"¿Entonces?", dejo de reírse pero una sonrisa juguetona se escapaba de sus labios.

Pensaste en decirle la verdad, confesarle que la razón por la que no has dormido bien la ultima semana era porque no podías dejar de pensarlo, no podías dejar de pensar en la manera que sus ojos brillan cuando sonríe, o en la dulce que es su risa. Pensaste en decirle que la idea de besarlo había estado golpeandote la cabeza, o que habías pasado toda la noche pensando en lo bien que se ve en su uniforme de Hockey.

Lo miraste y mordiste tú labio, James tenia los ojos puesto en ti —aquellas hermosas orbes hazel también eran culpa de tu insomnio.

Suspiraste. "Mi mama consiguió otro empleo", dijiste sin mirarlo.

Y a pesar de que esa no era la razón —principal— por la que no dormías, no mentías, Si te preocupaba.

James hizo una mueca y te miro, sus ojos no demostraba lastima, era algo como comprensión. James no entendía por lo que pasabas, pero el lo intentaba, y eso te hacia sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago.

"Kendall", dijo tú nombre con dulzura, despues de un silencio y tu volviste a suspirar.

"No me deja pedir otro turno en el supermercado", dijiste sin dejarlo terminar.

Aquella expresión seguía en su rostro, y tu pensaste que quizás si era lastima.

"Pero no importa", añadiste rápidamente, y cuando te quedaste sin que decir recargaste la cabeza sobre el pupitre, otra vez.

/

No volvieron a hablar del tema, y no habías visto —tanto como te gustaría,— a James.

/

Fue casi un mes despues cuando volviste a ver a James.

Había llegado tarde al colegio y era un completo desastre; su camisa estaba afuera del pantalón, y los primeros botones abiertos, llevaba el cinturón en la mano, su respiración era agitada y estaba despeinado.

Tú cabeza te jugo una mala pasada, e instantáneamente imagino a James con una chica, ella entre la pared y él castaño, acariciando su cabello. Volviendo un desastre, y de repente quisiste volver el estomago.

"Perdón, perdón". Repitió mientras se habría paso entre las sillas con una sonrisa.

"¿Te sientes bien?" te pregunto Carlos con los ojos bien abiertos y un poco preocupado.

No, no te sentías bien.

Todo te daba vueltas y tenias el estomago revuelto. Aún así le sonreíste a Carlos y soltaste un "si".

El menor te miro por un momento, y antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo James ya estaba frente a ti.

"Kendall". Te saludo sonriendo, hasta que vio tu aspecto y sus facciones cambiaron. "¿Te sientes bien?" su voz sonaba tonta y estaba hablando despacio.

Asentiste rápido con la cabeza, sintiendo como una migraña se avecinaba.

Te miro por unos segundos sin decir nada, y decidiste que si te volvía a preguntar le dirías la verdad.

James abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron.

"Joven Diamond", lo reprendió la profesora. "Seria tan amable de tomar asiento, por favor".

Te miro otra vez, con disculpa, antes de volteares y sentarse.

Ignoraste a James el resto del día.

/

La semana había pasado normal —porque ahora todo ese asunto de "No Verse Nunca E Ignorase" era común—, hasta el fin de semana, cuando en Sábado a las cuatro de la mañana James estaba frente a tu puerta, todo mojado y temblando, sus ojos estaban mas abiertos de lo normal y tenían ese brillo como si verte fuera la mayor bendición del universo, y la dulce sonrisa que colgaba de sus labios no pasaba desapercibida.

"James", dijiste sorprendido, aunque no tenias realmente la intención. Ninguno dijo nada y James entro.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento. "Hace frió", dijiste tambaleandote sobre tus pies. Y nunca te habías sentido tan incomodo con alguien, y menos con James.

James no dijo nada, y estabas apunto de hablar cuando sentiste a James lanzarse sobre tus labios.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que James tomo tus manos y entrelazo sus dedos. Cuando tu estrujaste de vuelta James comenzó a moverse contra tus labios.

"Kendall", te dijo casi como una suplica. Y movió una de sus manos de la tuya, para llevarla hasta tu nuca. Pero no dijiste nada, y pasaste tu mano libre por detrás de su espalda, apretando la esquina de su camisa cada vez que su lengua hacia esta curva dentro de tu boca.

Pensaste en lo inapropiado que seria si tu madre sale y los ve en la estancia besándose, o peor aun, que la pequeña Katie camine frotándose los ojitos solo para encontrarse con su hermano besándose con un chico, con un chico que resultaba ser tu mejor amigo.

"James", llevaste tu mano desde su espalda hasta sus hombros —sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de acariciarlo—, apretando solo un poco para alejarlo de ti. Pero el se aferro mas a ti apretando el agarre en tu nuca.

"No", dijo. "Por favor no". susurro una suplica.

Y pensaste que quizá no era tan malo, porque te gustaba, y nada que fuera malo podría gustarle a alguien ¿verdad? Rogabas con todas tus fuerzas que hoy no fuera una de esas noches en las que Katie se despertaba cada cinco minutos.

Ahora tus pulgares trazaban pequeños círculos sobre los hombros de James, y estaba un poco mas juntos que antes.

"James" suplicaste, porque estabas caliente, muy caliente, y estabas olvidando como respirar y sentías tu cabeza explotar, pero no importaba porque era James, y James estaba haciendo todas esas curvas con su lengua en tu boca y sentías que si te separabas podías explotar. Y preferías explotar ahí, con los labios de James sobre los tuyos, que separado de él.

Con un fuerte y pesado suspiro James se separo de ti, con su frente pegada a la tuya, y nadie dijo nada otra vez, pero no era incomodo.

La mano que había estado en tu nuca antes, había pasado a tu cintura, dejando una sensación de vació.

Pronto James recargo su cabeza sobre tu hombro, y te junto mas a su cuerpo, donde tu estomago podía tocar el de él, y comenzó a sollozar.

"Lo siento tanto", dijo sobre tu cuello, y tu casi podías sentir sus lágrimas en la curva de tu clavícula. "Lamento por todo lo que estas pasando".

"James," pasaste tu mano sobre su espalda, justo debajo del cuello. "Esta bien", dijiste con un nudo en la garganta.

"No esta bien", dijo con la voz gruesa. "Lamento no poder hacer nada para ayudarte".

No hubo silencio, pero el único ruido eran los sollozos de James y los pequeños suspiros que tu soltabas de vez en vez.

"Te amo", dijo James sobre tu cuello una vez que se había tranquilizado.

Y tú te quedaste callado mientras seguías acariciándole la espalda. Porque tu lo querías, y habías estado esperando a que el te quisiera de la misma manera, pero amarlo era otra cosas, no dudabas amarlo pero no estas seguro de decircelo, porque quizá James solo siente lastima que tu tengas que pasar los fin de semanas solo porque tu mama esta trabajando.

"Tienes que descansar", dijiste mientras lo llevabas hasta tu habitación, y el no dijo nada solo te siguió.

Lo acomodaste en la cama, justo a un lado tuyo, y te acostaste.

James tomo tu cintura y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la curva de tu cuello, depositando un dulce beso.

"Buenas noches". Susurraste, aunque ya era de día.

"Te amo", volvió a decir y lo sentiste sonreír sobre tu cuello. "Buenas Noches".

_Well I love the house that we live in._

_I love you all too much_

_**Is it the same for you?**_


End file.
